The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' return
The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 1: Old Villains' Return is the first half of the season 10 finally of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery After years of explorations, Yuna and Hiccup are uncertain what to do next. Till, one day in Virginia a man named Stan Smith found Thomas all rusty and unexpectedly brings him back to life. As a Black Ops team "Cemetery Wind" are hunting Auto and Trainbots, with the bounty hunter: Lockdown. And many of the old villains have return along with Tirek! And it makes matters worse when the baddest villain comes back to life, Bowser Koopa! And he's not alone, he has a new dragon, the most feared one ever, THE GREAT SOLAR BEAST!! Plot Dragon Races/"You'll Play your Parts" One day, the dragons riders are racing in Equinelantis, And Yuna and Hiccup come in first place. But Even though they win, they don't feel so happy. Later that night, they share with the royals and Valka they feel like they don't have a very good part to play, "You'll Play Your Part." Stan Smith Discovers Thomas Meanwhile, in Virgina. A man named Stan Smith and his wife Francine, along with their alien friend: Roger are looking for parts that can make their daughter Hayley to college. Then one day, he finds a rusty, old Jinty F5 tank engine, and decided to buy it (by using half of Roger's money). After they take it back to his workshop, Hayley asks if she can hang out with her friends. Stan told her she can, not around with boys. And she tells him to eat (due to being worried he oversleeps to much). But as Stan works on the old tank engine, he soon discovers that it's Thomas! Ratchet's death Meanwhile, in Mexico. A Black Opps team "Cemetery Wind" are hunting Ratchet along with a robot named Lockdown. When he asks where Thomas is, Ratchet refused so he pulled out his spark. The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! Meanwhile, out somewhere in the mountains of Equestria some of the villains are searching for Tirek's body, and soon they find it, but at the same time Nightmare Moon finds another body. Bowser Koopa! And they brought him back to life, and claims that he has BIGGER plans for world domination. Princess Celestia then feels his presences and then claims that Equestria and Berk are in grave danger. Stan awakens Thomas Back with Stan, he gets his family and then shares that the tank engine might by a Trainsformer. Which freaks everyone out, Roger suggests that they should call "911". But Stan declines and states that he can understand how it works, he can use it to make new things with it. And tells the girls to hide in the house, as he and Roger work on the tank engine, and then they find a missile and it fires! After it flies into the house the tank engine transforms and reveals to be Thomas! Afraid and confused at first, he calms down. And then Stan introduces himself and asks Thomas for help. Thomas agrees. While Attinger goes to Lockdown. Cemetery Wind chase Meanwhile, as Stan finishes fixing Thomas, several vehicles show up. And James Savoy asks Stan his name, and then asks if he's seen an Jinty 5F tank engine anywhere. Stan states he doesn't know what he's talking about when he accidentally said "him". And then the soldiers pin them down, and then gunpoint Hayley! And James asks where Thomas is, or he'll shoot her. Stan tries to reason with him, as the soldiers search the place and then Thomas hears enough and then bursts out and saves them. and then Hayley's secret boyfriend Jeff appears in a fancy sports car and gives them a lift. And Lockdown then pursues them as well as the soldiers. As the chase goes on, Lockdown fires rockets and chases Thomas. After a long chase through the city, Lockdown throws a grenade and while Stan, Hayley, Jeff, and Roger survived, Francine was killed but being turned into a metal corpse! And later, Stan and Jeff argue over Hayley. Later, Roger manages to hack into the drone and sees Ratchet killed. Then later Thomas along Stan and the others, heads back for Canterlot (and returns to his regular form on the way). The Story of Bowser Koopa Meanwhile, in Canterlot Princess Celestia shares that Bowser Koopa has returned. The Vikings are confused at this and ask who he is. King Solar Flare and Princess Celestia then explain that he's a powerful being, powerful than all the alicorns combined. And a very dangerous being too. He once attacked Equestria and he's tried many time to execute Winnie the Pooh and his friends. Not even Yuna has a chance against him. But they managed to kill him by disintegrating his heart. And they sent his body far away into the Arctic. But it seems that now he has returned, Princess Luna then adds that Pooh and his friends are now in grave danger with Bowser at large again. So, Princess Celestia sends him a message. Reuniting/Meeting Pooh and his friends Later, Thomas arrives near Canterlot and then he meets up with Trivia *The storyline continues in The Battle for Berk and Equestria Part 2: The Rise of Lockdown. *Winnie the Pooh, his friends, and Bowser guest star in this episode. *This make the first appearance of Stan Smith, Roger Smith, Francine Smith, Hayley Smith, Jeff Fischer, and Boswer's Great Solar Beast in the Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk franchise Scenes *Dragon Races/"You'll Play Your Parts" *Stan Smith Discovers Thomas *Ratchet's death *The Villains Return/The Rise of Bowser Koopa! *Stan awakens Thomas *Cemetery Wind chase *The Story of Bowser Koopa *Reuniting/Meeting Pooh and his friends * * * *The Fall of the King and Princesses * Soundtrack #You'll Play Your Part (Hiccup, Yuna, Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Valka) #Transformers: Age of Extinction - "Cemetery Wind" #(during the story of Bowser) #Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring - The Fall of Gandalf (when the King and Princess fall) Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk